leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Nitori, the Super Monster Warhead
|date = December 31th, 2012 |health = 40 |attack = 30 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 390 (+81) |mana = |damage= 49 (+3) |range = 255 |armor = 14 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.651 (+2.9%) |healthregen = 7 (+0.6) |manaregen = |speed = 335 }} Nitori, the Super Monster Warhead is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities Fires a mechanical arm from her backpack. Should the arm collide to a target enemy within Nitori's threshold, it is pulled in; if the target is outside Nitori's threshold, it is knocked back instead. Both cases deal physical damage. |leveling= 500 1650 |cooldown= |cost= 70 |costtype= energy |range= 1000 }} For 5 seconds, Nitori gains increased movement speed, has zero collision and leaves a Nano-tech Hydro Trail behind as she moves that stays for 5 seconds. Allies on the Nano-tech Hydro Trail gains Nitori's bonus movement speed. If she touches allied champions, she heals them once and recovers 40 energy each. |leveling= |cooldown= 12 |cost= 110 |costtype= energy }} Slows down movement speed by 15%, gaining range and gathering cucumber missiles for 1.5 seconds. |description2= Nitori releases her stored cucumber missiles forward, exploding on the first enemy they hit. Enemies take magic damage and 0.1 second stun for each missile they collided with. |leveling= |leveling2= 1.5 |cooldown= 12 |cost= |costtype= |range= 450 - 750 }} Blasts 2 water lasers in an X-shape at a target direction. Enemies hit by any one of the lasers take magic damage; enemies hit by both are drowned and take 150% magic damage. Drowned enemies are feared for 0.5 seconds and deal reduced damage from attacks and abilities for 2 seconds. This ability can be cast another time within the next 3 seconds before going on cooldown, with the lasers fired in reverse. |leveling= 2000 |cooldown= 100 |cost= |costtype= energy |range= 900 }} Notes and Nonsense Nitori is a kappa living in the waters of Youkai Mountain. The kappa are known to have the ability to control water, and Nitori is no exception. As part of the community, she works as an engineer, which also means they are pretty advanced in technology, with the creation of optical camouflage suits, missiles and nuclear reactors, the latter being a part of Lady 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Kanako,_the_Avatar_of_Mountains_and_Lakes| Kanako]]'s ambitious projects. I try to make Nitori's kit a stealthy offensive support that screams "water" and "technology" at the same time. *Passive: Invisibility is a part of Nitori. Smart use of this can catch enemies off guard, and makes Nitori a pretty sneaky customer (support ganks). She can't really be a jungler due to the way the kit is designed though, sadly. *Q: It may feel like , but it's not. This is a mechanical arm that grabs but doesn't stun, or punches away if it doesn't grab anything in 0.2-0.3 seconds or so while still flying. *W: You run around with this ability. You heal allies if you bump into them. Allies gain a boost equal to yours as long as they're within the hydro trail. You have to be careful when you draw your line most of the time in desperate situations. Do note however, you do not recover any health from this ability, just your allies. *E: Delayed stun nuke, pretty useful in ganks as you're stealthed while charging up and unstealthed when firing. Otherwise, it's pretty good when you're supporting your ally too. *R: An X-shaped skillshot ultimate. An icing on her already utility-rich kit. If you can hit both your lasers on an enemy, they'll get a mini-fear and a weaker -debuff that doesn't slow and is shorter, except that you can use it twice. Theoretical Item Build: Quotes ;Upon selection *''"Oh, uh... Me? Alright then..."'' ;Attacking *''"Ah, get away!"'' *''"Attempting to splash one enemy."'' *''"I'm attacking you for your safety."'' *''"Mechanical arm, ready to fire."'' *''"Target confirmed."'' *''"See ya!"'' *''"Are you sure about this?"'' *''"This does need a fix."'' *''"Let's see what I have in my backpack."'' *''"Weapons ready."'' *''"I'm gonna reverse-engineer you."'' ;Movement *''"So much work to do."'' *''"We are your friend, human."'' *''"Kappa tech incoming."'' *''"Would you like some nuclear energy, summoner?"'' *''"Amplifying optical sensors."'' *''"Alright. Accelerating."'' *''"My spanner is ready."'' *''"Will be there in a splash."'' *''"Our future is growing steadily."'' *''"Time to build a robot next."'' *''"Let's go for a swim."'' ;Taunt *''"You don't have enough tech compared to us, heheh."'' *''"Can't see me, can you? Hahah."'' *''"You're pretty funny, hmmhmm."'' ;Joke *''"Time for lunch. *eats cucumber* Ah~ tasty."'' *''"Time for lunch. *eats chili* AAAAAH!! SPICY!!"'' *''"Time for lunch. *eats carrot* Ew, disgusting!"'' ;Joke when an allied 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Momiji,_the_Petty_Patrol_Tengu| Momiji]] is nearby *''"Let's play a game of shougi!"'' ;When triggering 20px Optical Camouflage Suit *''"Optic camouflage, on!"'' *''"Invisibility systems online."'' ;When using 20px Water Carpet *''"Nanotech Hydrotrail, activated!"'' ;When using 20px Monster Cucumber *''"Rocket barrage, fire!"'' ;When using 20px Kappa's Flash Flood *''"Illusionary water, firing!"'' *''"Now drown!"'' Fun fact, Nitori is actually Latin rather than Japanese. I've always wondered how would a stealthy sneaky support would be like, and the result is this. Just a small mention that, after this champion, I'm doing concepts much more slower due to, umm, several issues... --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 14:06, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Music Time The Gensokyo the Gods Loved The Kappa of Akutagawa Ryuunosuke ~ Candid Friend Category:Custom champions